Sickness
by TheEverythingGirl
Summary: Grey wants to fight Natsu, but when Happy came in and sad Natsu was sick. He deiced to go check up on the Dragonslayer. What will happen? I suck at summaries so just read the story and if you like it then review and add it to you're favorites. Also yaoi sex is in here, so if you don't like don't click.


**Hello guys and girls, how are you today, Im good thanks for asking! Anyways this is only a oneshot and Im not that very good at it. But if you like it then please tell me, if you don't then buzz off. Anyways this is my first time writing a Fairy Tail oneshot so thats why it might be dso bad. So I hope you enjoy the show and again please tell me if you do!**

* * *

Grey stood by the door, pacing back and forth. "Natsu's late" he thought. You see Grey was waiting for Natsu because he wanted to fight.

Because Lyon keeps coming to guild to hit on Juvia so Grey was going to take out his anger on Natsu instead of his annoying brother. Happy flew in the door which knocked the stripper out of his thoughts "Where's Natsu" the ice mage asked.

"He's home, sick" answered the blue flying cat and sat down sitting next to Carla. "What does he have?" he asked, "I don't know he wouldn't tell me what was wrong." Happy answered. Grey was having none of this and he stormed out and to Natsu's house.

Grey came to Natsu's door and knocked there was no reply. "Man Natsu must be sick" Grey thought and opened the door quietly. He carefully walked to Natsu room and opened the door. Blood dropped form his nose.

There laid Natsu on the bed drilling a dildo in his ass and stroking his hard erection. "G-Grey, fuck me harder" the pink haired boy said. Grey gasped when he said that, sure Grey had some dreams about the dragonslayer, but he always pictured that he would bottom not top.

Suddenly Natsu let out a scream and cum splashed onto his body. Grey watched the sight stroking his own organ. Natsu opened his eyes and looked at the door and noticed Grey standing there.

"Oh shit, he knows." He thought, and then he saw Grey was hard. He blush covered his whole face. Grey noticed Natsu was looking at him and that certain part of him. Grey blushed and went into Natsu's room.

"H-hi" Natsu said "Hey" Grey replied back. Natsu then walked up to Grey and kissed him on the lips. After awhile of French kissing, Natsu hands grabbed Greys cock and pulled. Grey broke the kiss moaning. "Are you sure you want to do this" Grey asked. Natsu nodded and continue pulling on Grey's dick.

Grey moaned loudly enjoying the feel of Natsu hand around his organ. Natsu then took the tip of Grey's cock into his mouth making Grey mouth gap open in pleasure.

Natsu continued to lick the tip teasing Grey. "N-natsu" Grey said bucking his hips up trying to get into that warm mouth of his. Natsu gave in taking Grey into his mouth.

Grey clenched the sheets as Natsu started deepthroating him. Natsu smirked then started to prob a finger at his entrance moaning around the piece of meat.

Grey reached out grabbed his hair and bucking up making Natsu take more of him in. Natsu added a third finger and decided he was prepared enough.

He pulled off of Grey's dick, smirking when he heard a whimper coming form the others lips. "Don't worry Grey you'll feel good soon." he said pushing Grey down onto the bed and got on top of him. Grey took in a deep breath and watched as Natsu teased his own entrance with his Natsu slowly went on his dick.

God dammit Grey was huge he was practically ripping Natsu apart. Once Natsu was fully seethed on the ice mages dick he let out a grunt of pain and pleasure. "A-are you okay Natsu?" Grey asked concerned. "N-not really" Natsu said panting heavily.

Grey hated that Natsu was in pain so he started stroking the fire mages dick. "Nghn!" Natsu said then cumming all over Grey's hand. Natsu panted and blushed embraced that he came so early. Grey sat and whispered into Natsu's ear "Godamnit Natsu I don't think I can hold out much longer!" Natsu blush deepened and Grey pushed him back onto the sheets. "Im going to fuck your hole nice and good" Grey said whispering into Natsu ear again.

Grey started thrusting which made Natsu groan. "Grey ah~! So fucken big! Go deeper! Go faster!" Natsu said practically screaming. Grey smirked and started to slow down. Natsu whined and started up at him "What the fuck do you think your doing?!" "Beg" Grey said bluntly.

"W-what" Natsu said blushing hard. "Beg if you want me to fuck you" Grey said smirking. Natsu blushed brightly and shook his head. Grey started to pull out but Natsu grabbed his arm. "P-please Gray fuck me!" Natsu pleaded quietly.

"Whats that I didn't hear you" Grey said smirking. "S-shut up you heard me" Natsu said his face turning red. Grey laughed and started thrusting again making Natsu scream out in pleasure.

"Oh shit I'm almost there" Grey said grunting. "M-me too" Natsu said swell "Lets come together!". Grey nodded and started thrusting harder and fast then before. He could feel Natsu ass muscles clenching around him which made him spurt out his white seed filling up his Dragonslayer.

Feeling Grey warm cum enter his body Natsu also came with a scream. After they where done Grey wrapped his arms around Natsu, enjoying the afterglow of their orgasm. "Is this going to be a one time thing?" Natsu asked looking into Gray's eyes.

"I hope not" Gray said stroking some hair that was in Natsu face "I know this sounds cheesy of me but I hope we can stay together forever". Natsu nodded in agreement "I hope so too" he said beaming happily.

Before the drifted off to sleep they told each other they loved one other and they fell asleep with Gray's arms wrapped around Natsu waist protectively and Natsu head snuggled into Gray's neck.


End file.
